Et tu Brute
by OrochiRocks
Summary: This is a Julius X Brutus oneshot.


Authors note: My school has been reading Shakespeare Julius Caesar for about three weeks, and we all agree BrutusXJulius should be a pairing. I feel as if yaoi should not just be for anime or movie heroes. I'm taking this old schooled, I'm making fan fiction classy.

I don't own Julius Caesar, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction while studying for a history test.

**Et tu, Brute! **

In Rome before the Capitol.

the soothsayer shouts ''Ay, Caesar; but not gone'', As Julius arrives.

Artemidorus can see Julius arrive. His robes flowing behind him. Artemidorus runs to catch up to him while holding a piece of parchment. ''Hail, Caesar! read this schedule!'' Artemidorus tried getting close to Caesar but Brutus got in his way.

Brutus stopped Caesar and said, ''Trebonius doth desire you to o'erread, At your best leisure, this his humble suit.''

Artemidorus could see through Brutus's plan to stop him from reading the list. Artemidorus found out about the conspiracy and gathered a list of all the senators who were planning to kill Caesar. To is own surprise was to see Brutus's name on it. Anyone with a mind could tell Brutus had a deep love for Caesar, even if he claimed it was just admiration. Brutus stayed by Caesars side even after the death of Pompey, the only time he was not alone with Caesar was when Antony wasn't practically shouting his claims of love to Caesar himself. No one can blame them of course, even Artemidorus could see the attraction in Caesar. He had soft brown hair that where in small delicate curls, his face was subtle yet strong with deep tired eyes, and his body was one that was chiseled by the gods themselves. He was a strong leader who had his eyes set o the future, and always thought of work. Caesar never thought of loving anyone else, his current wife Calphurnia hates him and his first wife and only daughter died at both young ages.

''O Caesar, read mine first; for mine's a suit that touches Caesar nearer: read it, great Caesar.'' Artemidorus was not giving up on making Caesar read his letter.

Julius looked down onto Artemidorus from his thrown, and with a deep, silken voice said ''What touches us ourself shall be last served.''

Artemidorus was getting desperate so without thinking he shouted, "Delay not, Caesar; read it instantly!"

Even Artemidorus knew how crazy he sounded as Julius looked at him as if he were mad. Popilius then cut him off and begun speaking with Caesar. Brutus seemed to be creeping closer to Caesar as him and Popilius where arguing whether his brother could come back or not.

The closer to the time where tyranny would die the more nervous Brutus was beginning to get. He looked at the man he loved or soon will once love as he reached towards his hidden dagger. How could he kill him when the very sight of this powerful man made him week in the knees. Ever sense the day Caesar captured his army's troop and told him his plans for peace Brutus looked upon this man with a great respect for his mercy. It's a shame that his kindness would be his downfall. Brutus almost wanted to throw himself onto Caesar himself and save him, tell him how much he loved him, kiss him where he seated in front of the Senate and the conspiracy makers, and to tell him he does not have to be a dictator to bring peace to Rome. But it was far too late for that, he had to kill him and he will be the one to bring the dream of peace to Rome. Brutus may cry for days after Julius's death but Rome would be free from tyranny for many years to come.

After all of the conspiracy assassins have gotten close enough Brutus was on his knees in front of Caesar. Julius looked down on Brutus and with strong words said, ''Doth not Brutus bootless kneel?'' Brutus almost whimpered in grief but a load shout brought him back to earth.

''Speak, hands for me!'' And all the Conspiracy makers jumped to stab Caesar.

Brutus felt as if everything was in slow motion. He grabbed Caesars robes and stabbed him into his heart. The two of them lock eyes. Julius's eyes held look of confusion and surprise as Brutus's had a mix of sadness, anger, and lost love. Julius opened his now bleeding mouth to say a line that will soon be known as one of the most famous last words ever spoken, "Et tu, Brute! Then fall, Caesar." Brutus knew what it meant and his own heart felt as if it was stabbed. All he could hear where those final words even when he shouts of joy from the other Conspiracers echoed through the chambers. Brutus could see Antony's torn face as he looked in shock and deep sadness at Julius's still body.

Brutus know that there will be more to come but not now, right now is the time to shout for their victory and to grieve for the lost of a loved one.


End file.
